Question: $\begin{cases} f(1)=-62 \\\\ f(n)=f(n-1)+5 \end{cases}$ Find an explicit formula for $f(n)$. $f(n)=$
Solution: From the recursive formula, we can tell that the first term of the sequence is ${-62}$ and the common difference is ${5}$. This is the explicit formula of the sequence: $f(n)={-62} +{5}(n-1)$ Note that this solution strategy results in this formula, however an equally correct solution can be written in other equivalent forms as well.